Felicity Greek
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Well not much can tell you from here...but the only thing i can tell is that; Δεν είμαι κορίτσι του Βέγκας αλλά της Ελλάδας! (I'm not a Vegas girl but a Greek girl)


_**Okay! So i know this is horrible but i wrote it when i was suffering from stomach bug and i haven't eaten in 72 hours and slept most of them and i had high fever 39.0 Celcious if i remember correctly.**_

 _ **Also the people that are her friends are actual people...they are my friends and their background of stories are true but my friend Antonia isn't dead she is still fighting her demons but instead another friend of hers, Alexa, died from the same cancer just a year ago so i used the events of it and replaced Alexa with Antonia also Maria's parents are not in police's custody yet in real life either.**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Felicity Greek_**

I might have hid the fact that my whole family was Greek and I happened to be send to my aunt in Las Vegas because my grades weren't that great so they thought I need to be in a boarding school so I changed name and country.

My actual name is Fanny Sedirou and I was about eighteen when I moved to Las Vegas Prep School…where my aunt changed my name to Felicity Smoak and I pretended to be her daughter.

My dad, Dimitris and my mum Theodora Sedirou were the greatest parents ever! They were really great with my outrageous parties as long as I had my grades up to 16/20 and my household chores done.

I kept it at balances until my second year in High school as Junior, yeah, the education system in Greece is weird. You go to school as a Junior High scholar for three years and then being a Senior for three more years while Primary School is six years and kindergarten and nursery is two years each.

So when I became seventeen I was sent to Las Vegas in order to attend my aunt's school, she was the principal there. My family used to be very strict on the topic of languages. Each person in my family knows three languages, I, for example, I know Greek, English, Spanish and French.

Back in Greece I had a big group of friends; Maria, Antonia, Dimitra, Nicolette, Minas, Maria, Theodora, Panayiota, Theodora and Elsa.

Yeah, I have two friends named Maria and two named Theodora.

We were a tight group even though Dimitra, Maria and Nicolette, were in their last year of school and Maria and Antonia were in a different school in the same campus but it took time to meet so sometimes we wouldn't meet for days.

We all of us had a dark past under our belts, for me was the whole moving every five years or six to another city and being bullied.

Panayiota was poor and was bullied too.

Maria was raped at the age of six till the age of ten everyday till she runaway and went to a foster group home that was close to her house and begged for help since then she was living with our community's priest's family. Her parents were nowhere to be found, rumors have it that they flee the country while all of her friends wished they were dead.

Antonia had lost her brothers and she was suffering from bone cancer and that made her put iron and nails in order to support her bones and jolts. She also had a problem with her breathing but she claimed it wasn't asthma.

Maria her home was robbed and her family was left with nothing but their own clothes that they were wearing and had to start from the start. She also suffered from bulimia.

Minas had a twin brother that made fun of him and drove the other kids in the school and neighborhood to make fun of him. So he fell into depression and tried many times to kill himself but he started opening up to us after the third year he knew us.

Nicolette was physically abused by her own grandma and her guardian since her parents worked in Germany.

Dimitra was the only one that was the free one from dark past.

Me and Minas had one more thing in common, we like martial arts and we were participating in karate and kickboxing. I also used to sword fighting with my dad.

Minas was also fluent in Japanese, English, Turkish and Bulgarian because his family had roots from Istanbul (then known as Constantinople) and Eastern Roumelia (now known as Bulgaria).

Japanese he learnt from Manga and Japanese series he loved watching.

I also had a love interest in a guy named Kostas and we never really spoke in person only online and knew each other through our families since he was a family friend.

Once I left for Las Vegas I never stopped contacting them but I felt no connection what so ever and every time I would visit them I would feel out of place like I wasn't part of their lives anymore, like I had forgotten them, until Minas and Panayiota with both Marias moved to Starling City with me after Antonia's death.

Antonia died from cancer at the age of 20 years old she was fighting for ten years and lost. I was so divested that when I learnt that I left MIT and moved back to Greece for six years and continue my studies via e-mail.

I only left Greece when Minas, Maria and Panayiota decided to move in with me and later that week Maria (2) asked if she could join us because her own roommate and our friend, Antonia, had just died and she didn't felt safe anymore in Greece in fear that her parents would found her.

So all together we moved in one apartment in Starling City just in time for my QC interview.

And years went by smoothly. Minas decided to become an IT specialist with me in QC and Panayiota was working as a radio producer and Maria was working at the Community college the art of Herbalist. As for Maria (2) decide to take English language serious and start studying Sociology and Psychology.

When Oliver Queen bled in my car I knew my life would change and I had two goals; one found Mr. Steele and found Maria's parents and put them into jail.

Now it's been two years that I've been working with Oliver I was a little nervous because I've been keeping tabs on Maria's parents which confused me the fact that they were here in Starling City and once I told her she flew to Greece to my mum's sister for protection.

So here I was trying to draw Oliver's attention to Maria's parents, so my best friend could come back home.

"Oliver, I need to ask you a favor." I said as I saw him walking in to the Foundry with Sara.

"What is it?" He asked once he sat on the surgery table and Sara next to me.

"I've been keeping a big part of my life a secret for two reasons, one I didn't thought it matter and two because I wanted to protect my friends. But as it turns out my best friend's nightmare followed her from Greece here in Starling City." I told them and both their attention were on me.

Here it goes nothing!

"The thing you don't know is that when I was a kid I was born and raised in Greece with my mum being a kindergarten teacher and my dad part of the Military, Infantry Forces. Anyways, my dad was really hell bend to teach me and my sister how to fight and speak many languages and my mum to get us familiarized with many cultures due to the fact both my parents had families' members outside of Greece. So for the sixteen years of my life I've been moving around Greece every five or six years. So when we moved to my mum's hometown and my dad's base after he retired there I met my lifelong best friends. Each one of us had a dark past but what stood up was Maria's and Nicolette's. Maria was abused by her parents and she found shelter in our church while Nicolette was abused by her grandma while her parents worked in Germany. Maria was living with our best friend Antonia but since she lost her fight with cancer that she was fighting for ten years Maria was afraid to live alone in Athens knowing that her own parents were out there search for her." I rambled as I looked at the ground and playing with my hands but tear up at Antonia's death.

"When Maria found shelter in the church the police found her house trashed and her parents nowhere to be found. Rumors had it that they had fled the country but Maria lived in the paranoia ever since, never coming out at night with us or staying out after nine at night. I remember one day when we found Nicolette bleeding in the school bathroom while she tried to bring Elsa back because she tried to committee suicide because her ex boyfriend was also abusing her was the time Maria really had a panic attack and fainted. The other time where Antonia start puking blood due to the fact the chemo she was doing never helped I saw Maria cringed at the sight of blood, so we cornered her and asked her why and when she told us, all of us vowed to protect her. So that's what I did, I protected her. We moved together in Starling City in the same house and kept tabs on her parents ever since I joined your crusade but the past ten months I've seen their patterns close to where I live and I fear that they might have found her. Thank God, Minas took her to my mum's sister in Greece yesterday so if I want to put an end to my best friend's misery is by killing them!" I said with anger and tears streaming down my face.

When I looked at Oliver and Sara their faces were mixture of amazement and confusion.

Will they help me?

 _ **Will they help her? What do you think? It's a one shot because i have never thought of a part 2. But if you have an idea please leave the idea in your reviews. Also don't hate because i'm Greek and i used it on the story and i made Felicity Greek! It's an AU!**_

 _ **Follow me:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_


End file.
